cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zahir
Zahir is a very large and older nation at 303 days old with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. It is a Eurasian country located in the Anatolian peninsula in Southwestern Asia. Zahir is a monarchy whose political system was established in 2006. History Marked by political instability and a series of economic shocks in 2006, Zahir declared its independence from Turkey, bringing into power QueenAzra. Since declaring independence Zahir's economy has stabilized and improved. Politics Politics of Zahir takes place in the Legislative Building in Zahir. Zahir allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Zahir believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is citizen’s right to speak freely about their government. Foreign Relations It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first.It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zahir will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military The Zahir Armed Forces consist of the Army, Navy and Air Force. The Coast Guard operates as part of the Department of Internal Affairs in peacetime and is subordinate to the Army and Navy Commands respectively. In wartime, the Coast Guards have both law enforcement and military functions. The Zahir Armed forces have combined troop strength of 29,041 people. Every fit male Zahir citizen has to serve military service for varying time periods ranging between 6 month to 12 months depending on his education. Women are also encouraged to enlist. In July 2006, Zahir announced a modernization program worth $30 billion over a period of ten years including nuclear weapons, cruise missiles, tanks, and new aircraft. Wars The most devastating war that Zahir has been involved in began when Apophis, the leader of Naropia, a known rogue, launched a nuke at Zahir. Apophis was acting on orders from Tealc, the ruler of Chocra and also the Leader of the rogue alliance the Order of World Nations (OWN). Many Zahirians lost their lives during this attack. Thanks to the many allies that Zahir has made, counter attacks began immediately, bringing Apophis swiftly to his knees begging for mercy on the world stage. Foreign aid offers came in from HEXdump, the ruler of Cybertopia and Rodric the ruler of Kingdom of the Isles. In memory of the many Zahirians that died during this war, QueenAzra declared a national day of remembrance, October 20. Other Wars ICP War Zahir vs Formicae RAWK War Zahir vs Smokey Second World War Zahir VS Provençal Caesura VS Zahir Ataraxia VS Zahir Nuclear Rogue Zahir VS Tundrus Geography The Base Coordinates of Zahir are 36.75649032950515, 34.91455078125. Zahir covers a 1,712.959 mile diameter area. The nation of Zahir is located between the Mediterranean Sea and the Black Sea. To the east, just beyond the Mountains is the border of Iran and Iraq. The climate is a Mediterranean temperate climate, with hot, dry summers and mild winters although conditions can be much harsher in the more arid interior. The average year round temperature is 26 degrees. Cities All the major cities are in the southern half of the country. The northern half of Zahir is mainly farm land and small villages. The capital city of Zahir is Zahir City. It is the financial, economic and cultural center of the country. Other important cities include Dinar, Odemis, and Teos. An estimated 80% of Zahir's population lives in urban centers. Economy Zahir's economy is a complex mix of modern industry and commerce along with a traditional agriculture sector. The citizens of Zahir work diligently to produce Wheat and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. Zahir has a strong and rapidly growing private sector. Plans are being implemented to build more factories. The currency of Zahir is the Dollar (USD for short). Education Education is compulsory and free from ages 6 to 17. English and Turkish are taught beginning in the first grade. All schools have modern computers and science labs. Plans are being made to build more new schools. Culture Zahir has a very diverse culture derived from various elements of the Ottoman Empire, European, and the Islamic traditions. The government has invested a large amount of resources into the fine arts, such as paintings, sculptures and architecture amongst other things. This was done as both a process of modernization and of creating a cultural identity. Because of different historical factors playing an important role in defining a Zahirian identity, the culture of Zahir is an interesting combination of clear efforts to be "modern" and Western, combined with the necessity felt to maintain traditional religious and historical values. Sports Football (Soccer) is the official sport of Zahir. The United Warriors is the national team. The team's highest achievement was reaching 2nd place in the Polar Cup. Due to its popularity, the government of Zahir has invested in 5 stadiums. Religion There is no national religion in Zahir but there are many religions including Sikhism, Islam, Christian, Greek Orthodox, Roman Catholics, Protestants, and Janism practiced by the people. Even though the government does not promote any religion, they actively monitor the area between the religions. The Zahir constitution recognizes freedom of religion. Images of Zahir File: Zahircity.jpg | Dinar City File: Harbor.jpg | Zahir City Harbor File: Zpalace.jpg | Zahir Palace File: Waterpark.jpg | Zahir Aqualand File: Clocktower.jpg | Clock Tower File: Teos.jpg | Teos Beach File: Zoo.jpg | Zahir Zoo File: Legislation.jpg | Legislative Building File: Ataturkairportistanbuley5.jpg| Zahir International Airport File: Ankara_Painting_and_Sculpture_Museum.jpg| Zahir City Museum File: Izmircoastku0.jpg| Zahir City File: Istanbulmetrosja5.jpg| Zahir Metro Station Zahir City Zahir City is the capital city of the nation of Zahir. It is a sprawling urban mass thoroughly organized and well – planned and European. The most important moment in the history of Zahir City came when Queen Azra chose it as the base for her monarchy in 2006. It was declared the capital of Zahir on June 10, 2006. The city has seen a number of changes since then but it has been successful in maintaining a fine balance between the old and the new. There are many palm-lined promenades and avenues that stretch from the shoreline gently ascending the slopes of the surrounding mountains. Large hotels, restaurants and offices distinguish the city. Once here you can visit the large variety of interesting sites it has to offer, spend time in one of the many shopping malls, or get acquainted with its culture and lifestyles. NEVSEHIR: Stretching from the waterfront inland most of the area has been transformed into a pedestrian only area. Modern buildings and plenty of restaurants and pubs line the streets. TEOS: This popular resort west of Zahir City has wonderful sandy beaches. CLOCK TOWER: A symbol of the city, the clock tower is located in Zahir Square. It was built in 2006 to commemorate the monarchy of Queen Azra’s accession to the throne. ZAHIR FAIR: This international trade fair is the highlight of the summer season in Zahir City. There is an amusement park, aqua park and zoo located inside. Category:Nations